Prince Jake
Prince Jake is native to the kingdom of Malodidd, where he lives with his parents, the king and queen, and his younger sister. Jake wants nothing but freedom (which he usually gets), and only knows how to do the simplest work. His parents didn’t seem to mind, and were too busy running the kingdom to have time with their son. By the time of adulthood, the King and Queen of Malodidd finally had enough of the prince’s antics, so they forced him to give a portion of the family wealth to charity, and to learn how to work. This all changed, however, after he was captured by a witch named Miranda who turned him into a pair of lips. Jake fled the castle and went to get help from Princess Dorothy, but the spell rebounded and Dorothy turned into lips too. They both led a revolution against Miranda that ended in the witch falling to her death. The problem of still being lips was immediately solved by a second kiss that could not backfire due to Miranda’s demise. After the adventure, Jake went on to marry Dorothy (who he had something of a crush on) and they ruled Dorothy’s unnamed kingdom together, while Aurora ruled Malodidd. They also had a son, whose name was Theodore. Of the two, Jake was the second to die. Biography Early life Prince Jake was born in 1379 in Malodidd, where he lived alongside his parents, the king and queen of the aforementioned kingdom. He also had a sister named Aurora, who he turned out to be quite understanding of. Jake is quite the freeloader, and has spent his entire life being waited on, learning to do very little for himself. For instance, he did know how to cook things that were relatively simple and he did know how to wash his clothes in the moat’s safest area, which was very clean. His parents did not seem to mind, however, and were apparently too busy running the kingdom to have time with their son, as Jake’s mother had servants read to him before bed every night, because she was never available to do so. By the time of adulthood, the King and Queen of Malodidd finally had enough of the prince’s lazy antics and excessive partying, so they forced him to learn some of the chores, and give one third of his family fortune to homeless citizens across the kingdom. Miranda's curse Transformation After another lesson about the traditional law, Jake enjoyed a dinner of sausage links and potatoes before going to bed. That night, Prince Jake was kidnapped by the wicked witch Miranda, leaving behind an empty, locked up bedroom and no signs of a struggle. Jake was held prisoner at Miranda’s castle, where he was forced to keep Miranda company. Jake woke up inside a cell. The morning after the capture, Miranda dropped by and claimed it was time to accept his new life. Overcome with hatred, Jake lashed out at Miranda. The two began to duel, with neither of them able to gain the advantage for a considerable period. After a time, Jake managed to drive Miranda back to the head of the stairs leading up to the cells. Jake, taking advantage of Miranda’s precarious position, kicked her in the chest, sending her falling down the stairs to land on the floor below. Having seen the power of Jake’s anger, Miranda encouraged Jake to act on it as she regained her feet. However, her words broke through Jake’s anger and he put aside his sword, calming himself and refusing to play Miranda’s game. Witnessing Jake’s discipline, Miranda took the Prince into an elegant room. Here, she promised Jake his dream. Jake did not really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Miranda looked into Jake’s future and promised Jake a future of “pink and white”, subtly referencing the fact that he will be turned into a pair of lips. To Jake, pink and white meant happiness. After making a deal with Miranda through a series of enchanted spheres, Jake realizes that his ‘pink and white’ and his freedom from responsibility meant his new lifestyle as a pair of lips with limbs. Before he knew it, he was trapped in a jar. Fortunately, Miranda loosened the lid on the jar, after Jake appeared to be suffocating inside the jar, thus allowing the prince to escape the villains. Guards hurled spears at him, but he dodged the projectiles and made for the castle in an adjoining kingdom housing the only princess he knew — Dorothy. The kiss Upon his arrival, Prince Jake began to climb up the wall with his grappling hook. During the climb, Jake’s strength finally gave out, this coupled with an elevator rising below, prompted him to let go of the wall, and the Prince landed on a rising elevator that took him up to Dorothy’s window. Upon arriving, Jake quickly hatched an idea to become human again by following the lore of “The Frog Prince” fairytale. Jake asked for a kiss from the princess in order to free him from his magic curse, but Dorothy denied, not wanting to kiss with a pair of walking lips. To change her mind, Jake explained he comes from a fabulously wealthy family and offered a reward of some kind in exchange for her assistance. Reluctantly, Dorothy kissed the lip prince. However, the spell rebounded, and Dorothy’s attempt merely transformed her into a pair of lips, as well. She immediately went into a panic and assaulted Jake, though Jake was able to reason with her and convince her to follow him and, unknowingly to her, Miranda’s castle. Fighting Miranda They both headed into the haunted forest surrounding Miranda’s castle. When Dorothy saw a threatening sign, she attempted to turn back, but Jake forced her back to the road and they continued across the path. Dorothy also showed fear when she thought they would be attacked by vultures. Soon after the failed attack, Jake was hurled into the air via Miranda’s telekinesis and slammed into the ground. Although he was not badly hurt, Dorothy began to panic. A moment later, an army of flying goats Miranda had dispatched bore down on the pair. They both put up a fertile defense, Jake kicking one unconscious by targeting the head, but they were ultimately seized and abducted. When they arrived, Miranda began to taunt them until Jake demanded to know what Miranda planned to do with them. Miranda did not answer directly, and offered to bring them something to eat. Although Jake seemed skeptical, Dorothy accepted the offer. Miranda flew out the window. While she was away, Jake suggested throwing the food in Miranda’s face, and Dorothy reluctantly agreed. When Miranda returned with a plate of tomato Sushi, the resilient lips took the food and feigned excitement before throwing it in her face. Miranda, who was even more frightened than Dorothy over the imminent battle, pinpointed a tunnel. Jake took charge of the duo, navigating Dorothy through the vent. Soon, they came across a windup car. Jake had Dorothy climb aboard, then he simply turned the crank. When he succeeded, Dorothy held onto Jake, who held onto the car, as they rocketed away from Miranda. The windup car finally stopped, however. When it did, Jake revealed he had been planning ahead - he had brought what appeared as a wooden block with a button, but when he activated it the cube turned into an elaborate trap. No sooner had Jake explained to Dorothy how it worked than Miranda was on them. Even more guards surrounded her. She confronted Prince Jake while gently telling Dorothy that Jake had deceived her. She then knocked Jake into a pit and chased him. Jake managed to cling onto a pole, stopping his fall, though he was soon forced to land at the bottom. There, Miranda cornered him and assaulted him with her torch, setting the room on fire. After a brief fight, Jake escaped when the flames cut Miranda off from chasing him. Jake climbed to the top, where Miranda destroyed his poisonous liquid he wielded with a spell. Miranda then brandished a sword and pursued Jake. While running from Miranda, he came up with a plan to kill her by means of a gadget. He began to run up the ramp per his plan as Miranda Apparated in pursuit. Jake jumped off the slide, and she overlunged him and fell to her death through an upstairs window. Relieved, and currently ignoring Dorothy’s contempt, Jake asked the guards (who were thankful, not angry) about how he and Dorothy could become human again. Unfortunately, the guards did not have an answer. Dorothy, though distressed about Miranda’s death, said she would be content to remain a pair of lips as long as she could stay with Jake. Touched by this, and agreeing entirely, pulled Dorothy into an affectionate kiss. When they broke away, they were both surprised to learn they had just turned human during the kiss. The guards, who were equally shocked, helped them find their way out of Miranda’s castle. By now, Jake had began to harbor romantic feelings for Dorothy, though he was too shy to admit this at the time. Later life Although Dorothy was still distressed about Miranda, Jake told her the full story of Miranda’s past. For a while, Jake had a crush on Dorothy. A few years later, Jake proposed to her several years after Miranda’s death, and she said yes. In 1406, Jake became King after the death of his parents in law. Jake’s parents died less than a year later. Meanwhile, Aurora ruled over Malodidd. Like Dorothy, he swore to be a good monarch with the best interest in the people, and turned out to be surprisingly benevolent. Two years later, he and Dorothy had a son, whom Dorothy named Theodore. After Dorothy’s death, which Jake was grieved by, Jake continued to rule the kingdom alone. After he died about a decade later, the kingdom ultimately fell into Theodore’s hands, who was described to be “decent” compared to his parents. Physical description Prince Jake is a lean and well built, average sized young man with black hair and green eyes (his eye color though is hard to distinguish due to the animation style of the graphic novel). He appears to be several years older than Dorothy. When first introduced, Jake is seen wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots that frame tightly around his slim, but fairly built physique. He also is seen wearing a red cape that goes down just below his waist and a hat at times. He continues wearing this after his transformation. As a pair of lips, Jake was larger than Dorothy, with a darker tone. He was originally designed as rather realistic, but the illustrator felt the design was unappealing and reworked the appearance to look more cartoonish. Personality and traits Jake is known to be brave and heroic. On the other hand, he is very easygoing. Though not malicious, or particularly antagonistic, Jake was highly spoiled and something of a dreamer at the start of the book, as a result of his privileged upbringing. Although he was expected to marry a princess, Jake’s only concern was “living life to the fullest” by partying as much as possible - preferably with his own definition of pleasurable company. He disliked work and labor, and constantly refused to engage in such activities, making attempts to avoid doing so occasionally, though he was willing to work given no other choice or realizing the importance of the task. This is never more evident than the extent he would go to help himself and Dorothy become human. Jake was also quick to see the good or bad in others, though this sometimes led to him jumping to irrational conclusions. He truly valued the happiness in other people. At times, Jake is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Examples include Jake bribing Dorothy with money to convince her to kiss him and help him become human again, and manipulating Miranda into loosening the jar so he can escape, something Miranda did not realize until it was too late. Jake was also hesitant to admit his mistakes, and would instead put blame on someone else should trouble occur, such as blaming Dorothy for “lying to him” about knowing Miranda could reverse the effect of True Love’s Kiss, after their failed attempt to break the lip curse, although she never mentioned this at all. He also refused to admit his foolishness in easily trusting a shady figure such as Miranda, the woman responsible for the lip curse as well as his kidnapping, by claiming the witch was very charismatic, making her schemes irresistibly tempting. Despite his shortcomings, Jake is highly brave and confident, and can be quite humble, devoted, and romantic. The sweet yet ambitious Dorothy would heavily influence the prince, and she would unknowingly bring out the best in his character, motivating him to alter his dreams and make something of himself. From that moment forward, Jake rarely lazied and was not as concerned with parties, but instead set his sights on working to both better himself and to help make Dorothy’s dreams a reality, becoming a relatively selfless individual. When he finally does admit his shortcomings, he appears very ashamed of himself. Free-spirited and lively, Jake has a positive tendency of bringing joy to others. While initially a nuisance to the socially withdrawn Dorothy, Jake was quick to become close friends with the kingdom’s common citizens, who all enjoyed the prince’s fun-loving nature. Jake returned the affections by serving as a supportive friend, championing Dorothy’s dream to marry a prince, his sister’s love for a mere star, and even offered to buy all of his new acquaintances in the kingdom a drink, just for the sake of doing so, despite not being able to afford such a promise. Dorothy would also come to enjoy Jake’s antics, having been influenced to occasionally let loose and enjoy life, herself, by the prince—something she originally refused to do, to an unhealthy degree. He was also passionate about the art of music, specifically classical music with lyrics, finding it beautiful, and was shown to highly admire and recognize the birthplace of the genre. Talents and abilities Jake is exceptionally strong and athletic, partially due to his training, and also through natural talent. He also attributes a limit of intelligence, possessing a keen “street smart”, but lacking intellectual curiosity. He is also a good duelist, as he was able to hold his own against the much more practiced and renowned swordmaster that was Miranda. In fact, he proved to be one of the only Muggles able to engage Miranda and survive, as his calm yet barely practiced style perfectly countered Miranda’s angry onslaught. Jake threw in several attacks and blocked others, waiting until Miranda grew frustrated and tired, and then pushing her off the stairway in an attempt to dismantle her after her defense lapsed. Relationships Princess Dorothy Jake first heard of Princess Dorothy by unknown means. He first met her in person when he fled to her castle, hoping to receive her kiss in order to break an evil spell cast by Miranda. Dorothy kissed him, but she only turned into a pair of lips as well. They both embarked on a journey that ended with Miranda's death. Dorothy was still distressed about Miranda's demise, but Jake told her the full story of Miranda’s past and she was more accepting of it. For a while, Jake had a crush on Dorothy. A few years later, Jake proposed to her, and she said yes. In 1406, Jake became King after the death of his parents in law and Dorothy became the Queen. Two years later, he and Dorothy had a son, whom Dorothy named Theodore. After Dorothy’s death, which Jake was grieved by, Jake continued to rule the kingdom alone. Miranda Miranda and Jake were enemies, especially after she kidnapped him. Jake would eventually kill her personally, in self-defense. Appearances *The Princess and the Lips Category:The Princess and the Lips characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Characters with sisters Category:Royalty Category:6 foot characters Category:Spouses Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Anti-heroes